


4 Reactions to Tubbo’s Close Call

by Aegrimonia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Championships RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, By the great and amazing, Fear, Feast or Famine, Gen, MCC - Freeform, Minecraft, Minecraft championships, Parkour Warrior, Realistic Minecraft, amooniesong, inspired my literal favorite fic rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegrimonia/pseuds/Aegrimonia
Summary: Wilbur saw Tubbo miss the jump and his heart dropped to his feet, adrenaline kicking up another notch as he screamed into the comms.Oh God, he’s going to fall.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 481





	4 Reactions to Tubbo’s Close Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feast or Famine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918323) by [amooniesong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amooniesong/pseuds/amooniesong). 



> If a single person who reads this hasn’t read Feast or Famine I will cry. Go, go read the amazing fic this little drabble is inspired by.

Wilbur saw Tubbo miss the jump and his heart dropped to his feet, adrenaline kicking up another notch as he screamed into the comms.

_He was just a kid and he was going to respawn eventually but not here. God not to the void._

Before Wilbur could shut his eyes in favor of watching the 16 year old plummet into the void, Tubbo flung his arms out and caught himself on the edge of the iron trap doors. Wilbur’s breath froze as Tubbo dangled from the platform, metal carving into his arms hard enough draw blood.

It wasn’t over yet. Knowing full well how much the gashes on Tubbo’s arms had to hurt, Wilbur worried he wouldn’t have the strength to continue, but the kid dragged himself up anyways.

And then, with blood dripping down his forearms, Tubbo hardly hesitated before throwing himself into the last two jumps, only slumping over once he was safe at the next checkpoint.

Wilbur felt himself mimic Tubbo’s position and wobble on the platform he’d been watching from.

_He made it... He’s safe..._

Wrenching his eyes away from the shaking form of his teammate, Wilbur refocused on the stage in front of him.

To be honest, parkour wasn’t Wilbur’s strong suit. He wasn’t good enough at the course to risk trying to complete it, and... well, Wilbur had heard George talking to Tubbo, and he hadn’t been exaggerating when he described what it felt like to suffocate in the void.Tubbo might be in the clear, but Wilbur wasn’t.

It was time to finish this.

——

George didn’t see Tubbo jump, but he did hear Wilbur shout Tubbo’s name into comms. By the time he was in a spot where he could turn around and look, Tubbo was already clinging to the edge of the second to last platform, blood falling from his arms into the expanse of the void below.

_He’s going to fall. Fucking hell he’s going to fall. I told him not to push it why didn’t he just rest? He was plenty far into the course for a first time competitor._

Even from half a stage away he felt a little vertigo set in as Tubbo swayed above the void. But, despite George’s thoughts, Tubbo scrambled up onto the thin edge of the iron trapped doors. He couldn’t help but feel impressed as Tubbo flung himself onto the next platform a few seconds later, not waiting for more then a few breaths before taking the last leap to safety and the checkpoint.

George felt his dread get replaced by a surge of pride as the kid landed, adding to the noise of comms with a gleeful whoop before turning back towards the next stage, a new surge of determination in his blood.

Even after George had tried his best to instill the fear of God in that kid, Tubbo had just risked the void to get one step closer to the end. George sure as hell wasn’t going to do any less.

_You better watch out, Dream.... me with a kid like that? We’re gonna kick your ass._

——

Technoblade didn’t actually see Tubbo’s brush with death. He was far too focused on the course ahead and he’s be damned if he let Quig get a leg up this early in the competition.

He did, however, hear Wilbur and George clamoring over something Tubbo related, but when Tubbo’s voice chimed in a few moments later Technoblade assumed everything was fine and moved on with the course.

It wasn’t until after it all that he learned just how close Tubbo had been to experience his first death to the void of all things. It didn’t sit right in Techno’s stomach.

But no matter how much Techno wanted to spare Tubbo the experience, the kid had serious potential, especially if he was willing to push his limits like he did today, and that meant at some point or another Tubbo was going to have to get used to dying.

Or, at least, as used to dying as one can get.

All Techno could do was reward his bravery and try to prepare him as best he could.

“You did good, kid.”

Tubbo didn’t even try to hold back his grin at the praise.

Technoblade wondered if Tubbo would still grin like that when all this was over.

——

Tommy and Tubbo had clicked easily once they’d met. They had a lot in common after all. Funny, young, and first time competitors with a lot to prove. And, as Tommy was reminded of frequently during the parkour warrior course, probably the only two competitors that had never died.

So when Tommy saw Tubbo’s team rushing over to him, fussing over jagged, scabbed over scratches and Tubbo maintaining a shaky smile, something in Tommy’s gut churned.

He flashed his team a quick grin before jogging over.

“What happened to the hands Big-T?? You know this isn’t a PVP event right?”

Tubbo chuckled nervously, already tugging at the bandages Wilbur had wrapped around his scratches.

“Oh, I, uh, almost missed a jump on my last stage,” he held up his arms in explanation and gave Tommy what he was sure was intended as a reassuring smile, “Caught myself though, so it all worked out in the end.”

Tommy’s grin faltered, but he gave Tubbo a pat on the shoulder.

“Hell yeah, man!” Tommy’s hand lingered on Tubbo’s shoulder for a second, giving it a short squeeze, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Tubbo’s smile softened and he nodded. Clearing his throat, Tommy glanced back at his team.

“Well, I’ve gotta get back, but we’ll hang out tonight, yeah?” Tommy puffed out his chest, “I mean, we haven’t even started talking about all my tales of glory.”

His friend laughed and waved him away. Tommy shoved down his discomfort as he walked back to his team. This was the game, getting nervous about it would only make things worse.

Besides, even if Tubbo had fallen... well that was just the price of the game. Right?


End file.
